


Made for Kissing

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-14
Updated: 2003-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants to know how many girls Clark has kissed. Thanks for Aly and Max for betaes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Kissing

``Clark, how many girls have you kissed?'' Lex asked calmly as if he was asking for the time or making an appointment. 

``What?'' Clark was surprised. He was standing in the middle of Lex's office, feeling a little stunned. It was early evening and the sun was just starting to go down. 

Lex got up out of his chair and walked around the desk. ``I asked how many girls you'd kissed, Clark. It's not a difficult question.'' 

Clark laughed nervously. ``No. I just, uh...'' 

``Well, I know there was Lana and Jessie. What about Chloe? Did you ever kiss Chloe?'' 

``Sort of.'' 

Lex looked at him like he held the wisdom of the ages. ``Anyone else?'' 

``Uh, well, last summer, in Metropolis, I, um, kissed a few girls.'' And why was Clark the one who was uncomfortable, while Lex stood there cool as a cucumber? 

Then Lex moved in close, just inches away from him. ``So, you must be pretty good at it by now,'' he said, his voice sending shivers up Clark's spine. 

Clark opened his mouth to speak but before he could form words, Lex had backed away again, leaving a whoosh of air behind him. _How does he do that_ , Clark wondered. 

``So, Clark, why did you come over?'' 

_Huh? Why did I_... Clark couldn't remember why he'd come up. Had there been a reason? 

``Just, you know, to say hi. I haven't seen that much of you since you got back.'' _From the island_. 

``Commuting to Metropolis takes up a lot of my time, Clark. That doesn't leave us much time to spend together. I'm sorry about that.'' 

_Yeah_ , Clark wanted to say. _What about that? When are you going to make time for me_? But he knew it sounded petulant and he knew he should be grateful that Lex hadn't moved back to Metropolis. 

``I've been wondering about that. You working with your Dad. I never thought I would see that happen. Are you planning something?'' 

Lex gave him a guileless look. ``Planning something? I'm simply trying to repair my relationship with my father and keep the future of Luthorcorp on the right track. Being on that island gave me a lot of time to think about things.'' He sat back down and opened his laptop. 

``And you decided, what? To forgive your father for everything he's done to hurt you?'' 

``Yes.'' Lex made it sound so simple and maybe it was, but Clark found it hard to believe there wasn't more to it than that. 

``I'm happy for you, Lex.'' 

Lex grinned at him. It was something that happened far too infrequently, but it always warmed him when it did. Lex began typing something on his computer and Clark stood there feeling rather awkward. He wondered if he should wait or go and he didn't really know what else to say. 

``Well, I guess I should go.'' 

Lex looked up from the screen. 

``I didn't mean to ignore you, Clark. I just needed to check on something for work tomorrow.'' 

``That's okay. I'll let you get back to it.'' 

Lex nodded. ``Why don't you stop by after dinner and we can play pool or watch a movie?'' 

Now Clark was the one who was grinning. ``Okay. See you later.'' 

* * *

All through dinner, Clark couldn't stop thinking of Lex's question about the girls he'd kissed. And the way Lex's mouth had moved when he asked it. And the way he'd looked at Clark so intently. It was as if Lex's eyes had fingers and he could feel them touching him. _I'm losing my mind_ , he thought. 

``Clark, is everything alright?'' 

``Yeah, Mom. I'm just not that hungry. Is it okay if I go over to Lex's?'' 

``It's a school night, son.'' 

``I know, Dad, but I hardly ever get to see Lex anymore during the week because he's working in Metropolis.'' 

``Go, honey, but be back by 9, okay?'' 

``Thanks, Mom!" 

* * *

``Clark? Is something on your mind? You seem to be distracted.'' They were sitting together on the couch in Lex's den. 

``No, I'm fine. Just watching the movie.'' But he wasn't really. He was still thinking about their earlier conversation and wondering why Lex had asked about the girls he'd kissed. 

``Oh really? Are you enjoying it?'' 

``Yeah, sure.'' Clark was doing his best to sound convincing, but he didn't think Lex was buying it. 

``What's your favorite part?'' 

``The part where that jerk gets what's coming to him.'' _Ha_! Clark thought. _I told you I was paying attention. Kind of_. 

``Ah, yes. Todd. The uptight attorney in the bad wig.'' 

``He looks a little like you, Lex.'' 

Lex looked highly insulted. ``He most certainly does not.'' 

``Just a little in the eyes. And his..." Clark was about to say his mouth, but stopped himself. ``...nose.'' 

``I wouldn't be caught dead in such a poorly constructed wig,'' Lex said haughtily. 

``Really? Have you ever worn a wig?'' 

``Once. On my first day back to school after I got out of the hospital. My father had a wig made especially for me. It even had some of my real hair, which he'd ordered his minions to collect from the accident site.'' 

``Why did you only wear it once?'' 

``Because one of my classmates knocked it off me during recess and everyone got a big laugh at my expense.'' 

``That sucks.'' 

``I learned a valuable lesson that day. I decided to accept myself for who I really was; a hairless freak,'' Lex said without a trace of self pity. 

Clark nodded, but couldn't think of a word to say to that. He knew all too well what it felt like to be a freak. 

They sat in silence, not really paying attention to the movie, until Lex spoke again. ``Clark, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?'' 

``Nothing. Really. I just...'' Lex waited patiently until Clark continued. ``I just keep thinking about what you said before.'' 

Lex looked puzzled. ``I'm not sure what you're referring to.'' 

``Earlier today, when I first came over and you asked me about...about the girls I'd kissed.'' 

``Ah, yes.'' 

``I was just wondering why you asked the question.'' 

Lex leaned back into the couch. He seemed to be remembering something. ``Earlier today, I stopped by the plant to see how Gabe Sullivan was doing and, as I walked through, I overheard some employees talking.'' He looked at Clark then. ``They were talking about your wild summer in Metropolis.'' 

Clark blushed at that. 

``So, when you came to see me today, I was reminded of that conversation and so I asked the question.'' 

``Oh.'' Clark didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. 

``You sound disappointed, Clark.'' 

``No!'' He denied it too quickly and saw Lex regard him with suspicion. ``It's not that. I just thought it would be...something else. Never mind. I don't...'' 

``Actually, Clark, I didn't tell you the whole story. Do you want to hear it?'' 

Clark hesitated for a moment. ``Sure.'' 

``What those employees said...well, I can't repeat it all because it would be in poor taste, but they basically made a conjecture as to the number of women you had...bedded in Metropolis. And they seemed to find some sort of vicarious thrill in the idea.'' 

Clark could feel his entire face heat up with embarrassment. ``There really weren't...'' But Lex waved his hand in a stop-talking gesture before he could finish. 

``It doesn't matter, Clark, because I knew they were just spreading rumors, and probably false ones at that. But when you came in to see me, Clark, and I saw you standing there, my eyes were drawn to your mouth and I thought about the women you'd probably kissed and I was inexplicably curious.'' 

Clark's heart was thumping in his chest now. He couldn't believe Lex was saying all this to him. And how was he supposed to respond? Lex was looking at his mouth right now and it felt like his lips were on fire. Thank God Lex didn't have heat vision. 

``Why were you thinking about my mouth?'' _Where had that come from? And why is my voice deeper_? 

Lex leaned closer. ``It's a pretty mouth, Clark.'' And the tone of his voice sent shivers racing up Clark's spine. All of Lex's concentration was on him now and Clark felt pinned under his intense gaze. 

``Lex?'' he squeaked out. 

Lex backed up a little. ``I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'' 

``No, I'm not. I just...I'm a little confused is all.'' 

``Confused about yourself or confused about me?'' 

Clark swallowed. ``I don't know what that means.'' 

Lex closed in until their mouths were only inches apart. ``I think you do.'' He pressed a soft kiss on Clark's mouth, lingering there for a moment before pulling back. 

``Lex.'' Clark said it softly, reverently. He was stunned and thrilled at the same time. 

Lex brought his hand up and began stroking Clark's lips with his finger. ``God, your mouth, Clark. You have no idea, do you? It was made for kissing, Clark.'' And now Lex was the one who sounded reverent. His eyes were half-closed as if he were in some kind of bliss. _Lex looks really good_ , Clark thought. 

Clark let his eyes close because he just wanted to feel. Lex was still touching his lips and making him crazy. Then he felt Lex straddle his hips, while doing a running commentary on Clark's mouth. Clark got hard. ``Unnatural. It's unnatural for anyone to have lips this full and red and pouty, Clark,'' he said, sounding almost annoyed. ``Every time you came into this room, you teased me with that mouth.'' 

Lex licked a stripe across Clark's top lip and continued circling. Just when Clark thought he knew what to expect, Lex's tongue would dart in between his lips, licking the flesh just inside. 

``God, Lex,'' Clark moaned. 

``And whenever you've smiled at me, Clark. Jesus! With your imperfect, beautiful teeth and just a hint of that tempting tongue. You have no idea the effect you have on me,'' Lex said, still painting his lips with licks and finger strokes. His tongue traced a path over Clark's teeth. ``You have the most fuckable mouth I've ever seen.'' Then he bit down on Clark's bottom lip and groaned. 

Lex thrust his hips forward and Clark gasped as his felt a matching erection bump his own. 

``Fuck!'' And then Lex was really kissing him. No more teasing licks. No more biting. Just the merging of two mouths. Clark sucked Lex's tongue into his mouth and held it ruthlessly as Lex slammed against him over and over. He'd never kissed anyone like this. So wide-mouthed and wild and hungry. He wanted more kisses like this from Lex. Always from Lex. 

They kissed like they were fighting. They kissed like they wanted to devour each other. Lex tilted his head and captured Clark's tongue, sucking it into his mouth the same way Clark had done to him. Clark grabbed Lex by the hips and aligned their cocks for better friction. Give and take. Push and pull. Each struggling for dominance. And Clark didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't surprised at Lex, but he was shocked at himself. It was as if Lex brought out something primal in him. 

They didn't even pause for air, as if it would be an admission of defeat. They licked and sucked, thrusting wildly at each other. Clark could feel the tension building inside him, wanting to tear out of him. He tried to hold Lex still, but Lex would not be held. He drove his hips against Clark and then stopped suddenly, his mouth gone slack and his eyes closed. Clark knew he was coming and let him ride the wave. He could feel the wetness soaking through both their clothes. 

A few moments later, Lex opened his eyes. Clark gripped Lex's hips firmly and began pushing into him again. Lex's grin was feral as he watched Clark pump and thrust to completion. He gave out a long groan and let his head fall back while the aftershocks shook him. 

``You look fucking hot when you come,'' Lex said, pressing a kiss against Clark's exposed neck. ``Your face gets all tense and your gorgeous mouth falls open. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to see that.'' 

Clark lifted his head and grinned. ``Yeah, well, maybe we could do it naked next time.'' 


End file.
